Stacy's Road To Women's Championship
by Lil Joe
Summary: Stacy may have beat Ivory, but can she beat Victoria with Steven Richards by her side? rr
1. Title Match 1

Stacy Keibler was bent over, streatching her long 42" legs, wearing small, tight, and pink shorts with a Brtiney Spears t-shirt wich was tied up to make it into a belly shirt. Suddenly, Test came from behind her, slapping her on her ass, Stacy disgusted, but with little she could do, for the taller, much more muscular man over powered her easily. And as soon as she gave him a drop dead stare, Scott Steiner walked behind Test, carrying Test's bags, Scott looking at Stacy, but she couldn't see his eyes becayse they were covered in dark black shades. Just the sight of him made her shiver, she had two powerfull men that could easily tear her apart, and no one to save her.   
  
Stacy had a title shot tonight, against the women's champion: Molly Holly, who has been putting a fight to some of the best women in sports entertainment, such as Gail Kim, Lita, and the Babe of The Year 3 times in a row Trish Stratus. It was now nearly time for the match to start, Stacy heading out towards the ramp, her enterance music playing, "Legs" by Kid Rock (a cover from ZZ Top), now stepping behind the curtain.  
  
"This is singles match for the Women's Championship, making her way to the ring, WWE Diva Stacy Keibler!" Lilian Garcia, the announcer lady who was well known for her memorable preformance of The National Anthem. The croud roared her name, adoring the baby-face as she strut her long legs down he ramp, when getting to the ring she got up on the apron, extending her left leg through the gap between the highest and middle rope, then bending over and she placed her body under the exact same spot, soon letting her right leg throug has well, the croud roaring her name. As soon as her music stopped the fast paste music of Molly Holly played.   
  
"And making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Chamption: Molly Holly!" The crowd giving mixed signals of Molly, some cheering and some booing. But one thing was for sure, the crowd apreciated the tall blonde more than the brown haired heel champion. Soon Molly got in the ring, simply going under the bottom rope. Soon the bell rang, the match now officially starting. Stacy acted quickly both going around the mat, trying to avoid any quick shots. Suddenly the campion ran at Stacy, exdending her powerfull arms out, knocking the skinny blonde to the floor, her back on the mat.   
  
Molly quickly got onto Stacy, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head to the floor repeatidly, soon yelling, "Huh?! you want my belt?! Huh?! Do you?! Too bad!", now slapping Miss Keibler across the face. Molly quickly got up, quickly lifting her arms up, singnaling to get up and c'mon. Stacy grabbed the the rope to help her get up. Suddenly Molly charged at Stacy, the blonde using her cheerleading skills to jump above Molly, spreading out her legs just like a cheerlaeader, the brown haired woman going under her and soon bouncing off the rope, Stacy quickly extending her long right leg out, slamming onto Molly, knocking her to the fround. Stacy quickly pinned Molly, the ref. slapping his hands to the mat: 1...2..- cut off by Molly sholdier thrusting up. Stacy quickly got up and right as molly was coming up Stacy kicked molly in ther chest, once, twice, three times. But as she attempted the fourth kick, Molly grabbed a leg, her other hand gripping her own now sore breast, soon using her right leg to sweep Stacy onto her feet.  
  
Molly quickly ran to the turnbuckle, getting up on the top, Stacy slowly getting up, the blonde's back turned towards the brown haired woman, but knowing full well what she was going to attempt. Right as Stacy turned, Molly flew into the air, preforming her signature move, the Molly-Go-Round, a front flip in mid-air, and suppose to land on the chest of her oponent, but the special was cut off by Miss Keibler spinning back kicking Molly in mid air, both from the powerful force falling to the ground, but Stacy, the one with the most energy left, stepping up. But as soon as she stood up she was met with a steel chair to the forehead, Test holding the steel in his hands, the ref. Earl Hebner catching it, signaling for the bell, the match ended in a disqualification. The muscular man signaled for the mic, the microphone being thrown to him by a stage man, Test catching it and soon speaking into the mic.   
  
"So Stacy, you think I would just let you win the belt?! What about me?! Every match I ever had for the belt I lost because of you! You allways were a damsel in distress, and when I tried to get you out it resulted in my losing! I'm sorry Stacy, but how dare you try to win the belt, you ungratefull bitch!" He finished as he slammed the mic to the ground, now picking up Stacy's un-concience body and carrying it with him, lumped over his sholdier, walking up the ramp. 


	2. 6 Woman tag match

The next week on Raw Stacy was schedueled for a 6-man tag match, her partners being Trish Stratus and Lita against Gail Kim, Victoria, and Molly Holly, a match she was pretty confident about because Lita and Trish are extremely good wrestelers. It was just about time for her match when she was tapped on the sholdier, Stacy turned around only to see guess? Test. She gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"What do you want?"Stacy said rudely, watching Test give her a drop dead look that Miss Keiber had grown used to over the past few months, and dreading the fact that maybe she might have to be used to that for quite some time.  
  
"Easy, easy. All I want to say is good luck in your match. I know, I know. You are still pissed at me from last week, and want to apologize. So do you forgive me?" Test said, looking as sincere as he had in the past few months.  
  
"...I guess." Stacy said, doubt in her voice, because she knew she didn't really beleive him, but if she told him that she didn't want to think what he would do to her.  
  
Test walked off, suddenly looking up at the moniter, Victoria's msuci playing, t.a.T.u. "All The Things She Said". Stacy made her way to where she was told to meet up with Lita and Trish. As she walked up, Trish stood there, looking up at the moniter with revenge in her eyes, Lita looking nearly the same. The two have been jumped by the three oponents countless times..and with Victoria, she comes out with Steven Richards, he weird boy friend, and he cheated them out of matches too. Only this time Steven wasn't out there, which made Stacy curious, which lead to suspision that he could possible jump the three of them. Suddenly Trish's music played, Lil' Kim "Time To Rock & Roll", and achieved the audience's possitive reaction. Soon Lita was met by the same cheers once her entrance music, Boys Hits Car "LoveFuryEnergyPassion" hit, Lita all punk, wearing shorts and a belly shirt and her same mesh shirt. The two stood on the ramp, Stacy's music now playing the crowd roarin in cheers for in the same way as Lita and Trist.  
  
Stacy walked on the ramp, the three standing there, Lita turned to the group and spoke, "So, here is the plan, we just run down to the ring, knock back the bitches and Trish, you start off, ok?". The two others nodded in aproval, the three suddenly running down together, all of them sliding under the bottom rope and standing up quickly, Victoria running towards Trish, the 5'4" Canadian blonde soon scooping the phsyco brunnette up in the air and slamming her on her back, preforming the One Handed Spine Buster. She was quickly knocked to the ground by Gail Kim's extended left arm, close lining Trish to the floor.   
  
The bell finaly rang, the match officialy begining. Trish was allready hurt with the wind knocked out of her, and with Gail Kim now in the ring, didn't look like she was going to get a brake. Trish got up, but soon knocked down by a vicous drop kick from the Canadian brunette. Trish was soon pinned, the ref. slapping his hands to the wooden mat: 1...2..- Trish got her sholdier up, Gail Kim lifting Trish by her blonde hair, but soon met with the blonde's elbow to the stomache, Trish soon drop kicking Gail Kim in the chest within mid air, which she soon staggered to tag Stacy in.  
  
Stacy did her famous bend-over-to-get-in, watching Gail Kim get up, the brunette laughing at the blonde, for Stacy was allways a challenge to be taken lightly, because technicly, Stacy is a manager and not really a wresteler, but all the same, she wasn't the biggest threat to the women's title. But to re-assure the victory of the heels, Gail tagged in Molly, Molly having revenge in her eyes from last weeks match. Funny, how someone who wan't even really a wresteler kicked the champions ass. Molly Holly quickly charged at Stacy, Miss Keibler spinning back kicking the champion in the chest, the brown haired heel falling down to the ground. Molly was just starting to get up by pulling herself to stand by the ropes, when Stacy quickly planted her foot to the champions chest, causing the heel the go through the gap between the bottom and middle rope, Stacy quickly getting outside to fight some more. But of course she was met right as she got to the ground by Victoria pushing the blonde down. But Stacy was backed up by Trish and Lita, which soon enough came Gail to even the odds.   
  
Soon it was a war between the 3 baby-faces and the three heels. Lita kicked Gail Kim in the abdomen, causing the brunnette the the grab her-self in pain, which the red-head's arm was soon locked around Gail's neck, preforming Lita's famous signature move, the Twist of Fate, but Lita's acomplishment was short lived for the brunette Victoria pushed Lita to the ground but was met up with Trish jumping on Victoria, both falling to the ground where the Canadian blonde was on top, pounding her fists on Victoria. But that move was cut off as well because of Molly preforming a drop kick to the face of Trish. Molly grinned in acomplishment, but was soon met by a kick the the abdomen followed by a powerfull DDT from the red-headed Lita, which the red-head threw the brown haired Molly in the ring, Stacy quickly getting in as well, followed up by a pin, the ref., Earl Hebner, sliding to the ground and slapping his hands to the mat:1...2...3.   
  
Stacy theme song played to inform people that it was her who won and made the pin. But as soon as the crowd roared for her victory, Test ran down the ramp, slamming the chair in the back on Lita, knocking her to the ground and quickly making his way to the inside of the ring. Stacy quickly ran, sliding under the bottom rope and making her way up the ramp as quickly as she could, and right as she turned to the curtains, she was closelined by the Genetic Freak, Big Booty Daddy himself, Scott Steiner. Test smiled at Scott, grabbing the hurt Stacy from her blonde hair and pulling her up. He quickly grabbed Stacy's right arm, tucked in underneath her legs, then lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the hard ramp, preforming his special, the Pump Handle Slam, knocking the blonde unconcious. 


	3. Stacy vs Gail Kim

Stacy stood in the women's locker room, getting ready for tonights match on Raw, a singles match against Gail Kim. Gail Kim was a difficult oponent Stacy couldn't take too lightly. Gail Kim had won the women's belt on her first Raw apearance, and ever sence has had a mysterious agenda. What did Gail possibly want? She has been protecting Molly, the champion, for the last 2 months, but could Gail still want the belt? It didn't matter, because all Stacy wanted to do was win. She tightened up her boots, wearing small black shorts a orange Ohlahoma Sooners jersey, completed with elbow pads.   
  
She started out the door, making her way to the ramp. Her music played, Stacy walking from behind the curtains and out on the ramp. She waved to the crowd, clapping some hands from the audience as she made her way down the ramp. She soon got up to the appron, doing the bend-over-to-get-in and waving once more to the audience, Gail's techno music now playing. Gail was something odd, a brunnette canadian who looks like she came straight out of the matrix, what with her black tench coat, black shades and her entrance video, showing Gail Kim made out of codeing just like in the popular Matrix Trilogy.   
  
Gail charged at the ring, sliding under the bottom rope and getting up. The bell rang for the match to officially begin. Gail got right up in Stacy's face, talking trash to the 5'11" woman, "So, you think you can beat me?" Gail asked in a stern voice.  
  
"You know it" Stacy awnsered, trying not to sound scared, because in all honesty, she was scared, but she didn't want Gail to see that.   
  
"You got guts Stacy, but guts won't get you very far" Gail nearly roared, delivering a boot to Stacy's abdomen, then grabbing Stacy by her long hair, and slamming her to the ground. Stacy grabbed her back in pain, how was she going to win this match? Gail decided to show off her cockyness by jumping on the turnbuckle, turned to the auidence and raising her arms in an pre-victory celebration. Stacy silently got up, creeping up behind Gail and putting her arm under Gail Kim's crotch and rolling her up for a pin, preforming the school boy. Gail fought to get kick out, but Stacy put all the strength she had in her to keep Gail down. The ref. ran and slid down to count: 1...2...3!  
  
Stacy got up, Gail Kim now just starting to get up when Miss Keibler kicked the canadian through the gap between the bottom and middle rope, just to make sure Gail didn't decide to jealously attack. And sure as you know it, Test charged down to the ring, once again to "decipline" Stacy.   
  
Stacy knew she had to act quick, so she quickly ran and slid under the bottom rope, now in the back side of the ring, reaching under the ring and grabbing a steel chair. Test just turned the corner when Stacy clobbered muscular man in the head with the chair, Test falling unconcious. Stacy Keibler quickly ran up the ramp, Scott Steiner soon stepping infront of her. She nearly yelped at the sight of the stronger man. Scott grabbed the chair out of her hands, raising it up to hit her. Stacy quickly bend down and hit Scott with a nut-shot before he swung it down on her, Scott dropping the chair behind him, now falling to his knees in pain. The blonde quickly got behind him and grabbed the chair, swinging it over his head and knocking him out. She also acomplishing him to bleed, the crimson soaking in his blonde hair. The crowd cheered on Stacy Keibler for her victory of her three "oponents". 


	4. EHEMM!

This night on Raw Stone Cold Steve Austin was allready out in the ring, the croud roaring "WHAT?!" everytime he made a statement. Finaly, he called out Test, Test's music playing, the muscular man walking with the brace around his foot, slowly walking down the ramp with crutches under his arms which helped him walk, younge Stacy by his side, wearing a black skirt and white tank top with black leather knee high boots. Test bossed Stacy to get up to the apron and spread the gap between the top and middle rope so he could get his injured leg through, Stacy obeying, scared of what the man would do, even if was on crutches, he was still much stronger. After they both got in the ring, Stone Cold gave a nasty look in the direction of Test, Test just smiling.  
  
"EHEMMM!!! Test, you like having Stacy by your side?" Stone Cold spoke boldly, Test thrown a microphone which he missed on purpose, demanding Stacy to pick it up, and as she bent to pick up Test slapped the ass on Miss Keibler, he now chuckled, ripping the microphone out of her hand.  
  
"Actually, it's the greatest thing on earth. I mean which man wouldn't like having the long legged Stacy at his personal service. And she enjoys it, don't you? My little slut." Test smirked, Stacy now giving him a drop dead look.  
  
"Well if you were a "man", you would know how to treat a lady? Wouldn't y-"Stone cold spoke, being cut off by Test.  
  
"She's not a lady she a little sl-"Test now being cut off in return.  
  
"EHEMMM!!! Stone Cold was not finished you creepy little bastard," Stone Cold said with attitude, Test's grin turning downside up, "I tell you what Stacy, would you like to disown his serivce?" he now said, looking kindly into the eyes of Stacy, who had his up-most respect for the fact that she took his stunner better than most men did, and still drank with him the following weeks ago like a true bar hopper.  
  
"Yes Stone Col-"Stacy was soon cut off by the mean Test.  
  
"I never said you could talk bitch!" Test said, Stacy giving him a nasty look once again, but this time, not holding back, she slapped him right across the face as hard as she could, knocking the spit right out of his mouth.  
  
"See, now that's the thing I wanna see. You wanna kick her ass, right Test? And you want him to go hell and burn?" both nodded, though Test looked 3 times as intemidating, "That's great, that's what I wanna see. So next week, Test vs. Stacy in a hardcore match!" Stone Cold said, the whole arena shocked, Test shwoing the most, puting the mic quickly to his mouth.  
  
"Wait, Steve! I have a broken foot, I can't wrestle, especially a hardcore match!"Test said, paniced a tad, Stacy grining now, nodding her head to the audience.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me apologize for your inconvience," Stone Cold said, now flipping the middle finger at Test, "I guess this will help it, Stacy, you win, you are free of both Test and Scott Steiner, Test, is you are to win, you get to still have Stacy's service." Test now looking pissed. Stacy kicked Test in the foot, Test now nearly crying in pain, Stacy now taking the mic.  
  
"Thank you so much Stone Cold!"Stacy said, now in pure joy. 


	5. Stacy vs Test Hardcore

Following last week on RAW, a house show in Florida was the night Stacy would fight Test, hopefully escaping Test's services, if not, she would once again be Test's manager. Stacy wore black leather shorts and a "Princess" t-shirt, matched with black knee and elbow pads, now walking out into the hall, passing a few wrestlers and crew men, getting pat on the back by superstars such as Trish Stratus, Maven, and The Hurricanae, all wishing her good luck. Her music played and she hit the ramp, walking down, flaunting her beautifull long legs, now stepping up to the apron and preforming the bend-over-to-get-in, waving and blowing kisses to the croud. Soon Test's music and entance video played, the pig putting her in fear in the video, just to show the croud that he was in controll. Test walked out onto the ramp, walking slower than ever with the brace on his foot.   
  
Suddenly, before Test, even got to the apron, Stone Cold walked out, speaking loud and clear into the mic, "EHEMM! Now now now! You think Stone Cold Steve Austin would let this match go on regularly? WRONG! I allready got it cleared with the board and they said I could go along with it so Eric don't even try of your manipulative whining B.S. Want to know what the changes are? Do you? Guess? Guess you stupid son of a bitch!" Test and Stacy just stared at him, not knowing what he was going to do, "Stone Cold Steve Austin is the special guest referee!" the croud roared and Test looked even more scared than ever, Stacy with a wide grin on her pretty face.  
  
Test made his way up the apron, Stone Cold getting in soon as well. Test aproached Stacy, aparently wanting to take this battle head on. But Stacy quickly gave his a nice kick to the leg, Test acheing in pain. Stacy turned to the croud, raising her hand in pre-celebration, showing that SHE was in controll. Then she was tapped on the back of her sholder, turning to kick Test in the leg, but what then it hit her like a ice cube down her back. Test stood there, grinning, the brace that was once on his leg just a few seconds ago now in his hand, the man throwing it to the side. He grabbed Stacy, shaking her to bring the fear back within her. She struggled, but the man over powered her by way too much.   
  
Stacy quickly lifted her foot, swiftly kicking him in the groin where he kneeled in pain, now on his knees in tears. Stacy pointed and laughed at him, now taking advantage by spinning back kicking him on the temple of the head, Test falling to the ground and Stacy taking the pin, stone cold sliding to the ground and slapping his hands on the mat: 1...2..- cut off by Test's sholdier thrusting in the air.  
  
Test got up, grabbing Stacy by her blonde hair and slamming her to the ground with such brute fource, Miss Keibler now grabbing her back in imence overwelming pain. Test went for the pin: 1...2..-Stacy lifted her arm up, Test now getting her up and placeing her against the turnbuckle, backing up about 5 yards and charging at her, lifting up his boot, about to hit the Big Boot, but Stacy found it within her to move to the side. She quickly crawled under the rope and got onto the floor, going under the ring and grabbing and chair, soon running back in as Test just got out as well.   
  
She got on her feet, about to clock Test with the steel chair, but the man grabbed it as it came down and ripped it out of her hands. Stacy panniced and with the burst of shock, she booted the chair, slamming the cold steel onto Test's face. Stacy ran for the pin, nearly tripping as she hooked the leg, Stone Cold tapping: 1...2..-cut off by the arm of Test jumping into the air.   
  
Test got to his feet, punching Stacy in the gut. The young woman nearly yelped in pain, but she thought of something, it would be her only way to win. Stacy sucked it up and with everything she had, she pushed Test into Stone Cold, Test now looking horrified. Stone Cold flipped off Test, then hitting the Stone Cold Stunned, Stacy now going for the pin, the special guest refferee counting: 1...2...3!   
  
The crowd roared at Stacy, her music now playing. She felt overwelmed with joy, now bending over to the croud, shaking her ass to the croud just to hear them roar more. She then gave one shake to Stone Cold, Steve Austin grinning as he signaled for beers, Stone Cold caught two, tausing one to Stacy, the blonde figuring now 'what the hell?!'. She opened the can and chugged it down, the beverage flowing down her her small top. Stacy chugged one can after another, feeling her body get drunk slowly, but she was now free, and none of that mattered anymore. No more Test yelling at her, no more being Test's sex slave, no more hitting her across the face, it was all over! 


	6. Stacy vs Miss Jackie

Stacy Keibler stood in the hall the following week on Raw, drinking a cup of coffee, when she was confronted by the "evil" GM, Eric Bishoff himself.  
  
"Congratulations Stacy on your hardcore match against Test," Eric said, Stacy nodded in thanks, "I was impressed, so that I have ordered you a match against Miss Jackie. You and Scott at one time wrestled Miss Jackie and Rico, and you were ripped off, so I have made the match so you can get revenge as well as starting off as a singles wrestler, that was you will be a serious competitor in the women's division, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure Eric, I'm so excited, I really can't wait to start off being a wrestler and not a manager."Stacy said with a big smile on her face Eric walking and now Jackie Gayda getting in the face that once had a smile on it now grew a frown in shock.  
  
"So Stacy, you think you can beat me? Get real. You are the weakest wrestler in this competition. Your so skinny, I'm sure if I pushed you, you would fall right to the floor. And your arms, I've seen toothpicks with more definition. I mean think back when you wrestled Victoria back in November in 2002, you got your ass kicked! And remember our little cat fight a few months ago, I've gotten so much better, I'll pity you when we get in the ring. Watch your step, the big dogs will run you over." Jackie said with pure hateful attitude in her voice, Stacy scoffing as they both walked in separate directions.  
  
Stacy quickly pulled on her white short shorts and put on a black t-shirt with "Yes (they are real)..." and put on her black elbow and knee pads, stepping out of the locker room and into the hall, her music playing. Stacy walked onto the ramp, the crowd roared. She strut her long legs down the ramp, getting on the apron and doing the bend-over-to-get-in, once in waving to the crowd. Soon Jackie Gayda's music hit, well actually, Rico's...but same difference. Miss Jackie walked down in grey jogging pants with pink lining on the side with a plain pink belly top on and matching pink elbow pads . Miss Jackie slid under the bottom rope, standing up, her muscles really showing now.   
  
The bell rang, Jackie charging at Stacy and knocking her down with a simple a push. She followed up with a few stomps to the stomach, now grabbing Stacy by her blonde hair, but Stacy broke up any future moved by elbowing Miss Jackie in the stomach and preforming a back chop to the chest. Stacy quickly grabbed Jackie's arm and twisted it, bringing her to the knees, which Stacy Keibler used to her advantage using some toe kicks to the chest. Jackie Gayda quickly got to her feet and kicked Stacy in the stomache, breaking to the hold.   
  
Miss Jackie used brute force to choke Stacy to the turnbuckle, knowing she had to break the choke by the count of 10, otherwise she would be disqualified. Stacy quickly put her hands around Jackie's neck and reversing it by putting Jackie on the turnbuckle by the count of 6, which she put her boot on Miss Jackie's throat and applying pressure while grabbing the ropes to support her. Miss Jackie quickly grabbed Stacy's foot and pushed it aside on the 5 count and clothes lined Stacy Keibler to the ground, hooking the leg, the ref sliding to the ground and slapping his hands to the ground: 1...2..- Stacy lifting her arm to the ground.   
  
Miss Jackie pulled Stacy up by her hair, putting Stacy's neck on the rope and putting her boot to the back of her head, choking Stacy Keibler. After the count of 9 Jackie pulled Stacy's body up by the hair but Stacy quickly kicked Miss Jackie with the heel of her boot, causing the grapple the break, Stacy now grabbing throwing Miss Jackie to the ropes, making the Irish Whip, and when Jackie Gayda returned back in a run, Stacy spinning back kicked her, going for the pin: 1...2..- Jackie getting her arm up in the air right in the nick of time. Jackie Gayda got back up and drop kicked Stacy Keibler, causing her to fall back, and Miss Jackie to take the pin: 1...2..- Stracy got her arm up in the air right before the ref was going to get the 3 count.   
  
Jackie grabbed Stacy by the hair, pulling her up, but Stacy used that to her advantage and grabbed Jackie Gayda by the back of the hair and jumped forwards, pulling Miss Jackie to the ground with her preforming the Bulldog, now hooking Jackie's leg for the pin: 1...2...3!  
  
Stacy Keibler got up, hugging the ref in excitement. She couldn't belive she had won this match. It amazed her how much she has grown sense she first came to the WWE. She went from knowing nothing about wrestling to now just hitting the Bulldog for the win. 


	7. Stacy Keibler vs Ivory

This time Stacy stood backstage on Sunday Night Heat, drinking a cup of. Tonight she was scheduled to face off against Ivory just for a simple friendly match for the main event. Stacy Keibler soon met up with Ivory, the more experienced wrestler smiling and saying, "Hey Stacy, good luck with our match later on tonight."  
  
"Of course, by the way, you so deserve a title shot against Molly. I mean you have worked so hard and you haven't got a fair shot yet, I hope you do soon." Stacy Keibler said kindly, Ivory lightly giggling.  
  
"Thanks Stace, you yourself have been working pretty hard, you deserve a title shot as well." Ivory said nicely, Stacy's smile getting brighter for the nice flattering compliment.  
  
"Well, are you ready to show them what us women can do?" Ivory said with a little Girl-Power attitude, Stacy nodding as both headed off towards the ramp.  
  
Ivory's techno music hit, Ivory all energetic as she ran down the ramp, clapping peoples hands and making her way under the bottom rope. Ivory wore a purple top that showed off lots of cleavage and purple pants as well with leather boots on. She jumped on the top turnbuckle, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd at the high view.   
  
Stacy's Kid Rock entrance music played, Stacy Keibler walking down the ramp wearing a black leather boots and mini skirt, followed by a white tank top and white arm warmers with accessories such as black knee pads and collar. She walked down the ramp, waving to the crowd and clapping a few hands, now stepping up to the apron and bending over to get in. As she got in, Ivory and Stacy shook hands, wishing each other luck.   
  
The bell rang, Stacy and Ivory extending their arms out, ready to grapple at any given time. Ivory quickly rand forwards, Grabbing Stacy's arm and twisting it, applying a great deal of pressure before she elbowed her in the back, Stacy going to the ground. Ivory grabbed Stacy by her hair, Miss Keibler breaking up the grapple by upper cutting Ivory across the chin, Ivory stumbling backwards like a flimsy purple flower in the wind. Stacy Keibler quickly clothes lined Ivory to the ground, then rubbing up and down her own leg in sexy manner right before doing a leg drop to the chest of Ivory.  
  
Stacy went for the pin, hooking the leg, the ref. counting: 1...2..-Ivory just barely kicked out. Ivory got up, delivering a few quick kicks to Stacy, then delivering a powerful drop kick, knocking Stacy to the turnbuckle, Stacy Keibler now sitting down and leaning against the turnbuckle. Ivory backed up a few feet, then charged at Stacy and spread her legs, her pubic bone slamming into Stacy face as she jumped back up and down as she preformed a vicious Bronco Buster.   
  
Ivory quickly went for the pin right afterwards, Earl Hebner counting: 1...2..-Stacy put her left foot on the rope, creating a rope break. Stacy was bleeding in the nose, bu she tried not to pay attention except when she occasionally wiped the blood off.   
  
Stacy Keibler ran towards Ivory, grabbing Ivory by the arm and throwing towards the rope, Ivory doing so and bouncing back, Stacy now doing her signature move, a spinning back kick and going or the pin: 1...2..-Ivory thrust her elbow into the air.   
  
Stacy went to pull Ivory back up, but got kicked in the stomach, causing her to grab her abs in pain. Ivory then scooped Stacy up on her shoulders, then swinging her body down ,attempting the Poison Ivory, but failed in doing so by Stacy wrapping her arm around Ivory's neck and reversing it into a DDT, going for the pin: 1...2...3!  
  
Stacy got up, now helping Ivory back to her feet. Both looked exhausted, Ivory's hair all messed up and Stacy bleeding from the nose didn't exactly make this a Playboy moment. But both respected each other, shook hands, and then hugged, followed by each raising their arms in the air. The crowd roaring at the site of the two baby faces putting on one hell of a match. 


	8. Stacy vs Victoria

This Monday night she was scheduled for a match against Victoria, one on one. Stacy's last match against Victoria was rather one sided. Even though Victoria was the obvious stronger opponent, Stacy believed she could do it. It would take power, agility, and determination, but she could do it! Stacy put on her elbow and knee pads, wearing tight blue jean shorts and a shirt blouse, he blonde hair down. Stacy shuddered at the distant but fresh memory of what Victoria had done to her in their last singles match, Vitoria went as far to bite off all her fake nails.   
  
Stacy's music hit, and she walked out on the ramp. The crowd roared, the crowd holding signs for her which made her giggle inside. Some said "Marry Me Stacy" and others said "Keibler...taller than the average elf". She giggled as she saw the people adore her, it was moments like this that she was really glad to do what she does.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a hard fist hammer onto her back, then met by feet slamming into her rib cage. Stacy turned her head for a quick glimpse, only to see Victoria with jealousy in her dark eyes. Steven Richards grabbed Stacy and pulled her up by her hair, throwing her forward and onto the ground once more, Victoria charging and planting more kicks to Stacy's already sore sides. Stacy groaned softly as Victoria tossed her inside of the ring, Stacy laying upwards, seeing Victoria on the apron, then doing a flip which turned out to be a painful leg drop on the neck of Miss Keibler. The bell rang for the match to officially be underway. Victoria went for the pin, the ref counting: 1...2..-Stacy getting her sore arms into the air to break the pin. Victoria grabbed Stacy by her long blonde hair, Stacy breaking up the grapple by a back chop to the chest of Victoria, followed by a quick clothesline, knocking Victoria to the ground.   
  
Victoria quickly got up however, now with true vengeance in her pissed off face. Stacy knew she had to be cautious now, her hands in front of her body incase she needed to quickly grab the quick Victoria. Victoria charged, Stacy moving to the side with quick agility, then right as Victoria went past her Stacy pushed Victoria against the turnbuckle face first, slamming her head on the padded post. Victoria bounced back and turned around, but met up with a spinning back kick to the chest, knocking Victoria to the ground, Stacy going for the pin: 1...2..-Stacy was pulled off of Victoria by Steven Richards grabbing onto her foot. Stacy got up on her feet, and wanted to try a new move she had been training to do, she went under the bottom rope, sliding her legs and landing them on Steven Richards chest and knocking him backwards onto the barricade, a move she was hoping to call "The Long Legged Base Ball Slide".   
  
She quickly got up to her feet, taking one last look at Steven and yelling "Now stay out!" and turning around back to the ring, but soon met by a toe kick to the abs, Stacy clenching her stomach in pain, then her head tucked under Victoria's crotch and flipped over her shoulder, Stacy bending her legs to try to kick Victoria off, but it was too hard to achieve with Victoria's hands now holding her up by her throat, both now back to back. Stacy was then dropped on her knees, feeling spit fly out of her mouth from the impact. Her spine tingled, and her legs felt like a million pounds from the Widows Peak. Victoria went for the pin: 1...2...3!  
  
Victoria's theme song tatu "All the Things She Said" played throughout the arena. Victoria got up, now laughing in Stacy's face, Steven Richards now at her side laughing along with her as if he was one of the girls in the competition. They gave a few cheap kicks to Stacy's limp body while she was defenseless, then left, Stacy now trying to soak up the pain of a lost, something she didn't want to be known for anymore. 


End file.
